


Floating

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad and Sweet, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "I’ll keep waiting for you. You can do it too. I’ll wait for you where death is just an unmotivated fear."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sospesi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263021) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



Others like her have always looked for points of convergence. Rey has discovered, over time, to be herself a point of convergence. 

The World Between Worlds is not something totally understandable. But she doesn’t care, because crossing its dark threshold allows her to fill the void she feels inside. 

Once again a butterfly with bright blue wings awaits for her and precedes her as she sets off. The World Between Worlds is also made of symbols. And in those wings she sees the lost half of her soul. Soon, very soon, those wings will take _his_ form. 

Rey closes her eyes and stops. She breathes deeply and when she reopens them, _he_ is there. She cannot touch him, but she is allowed to, at least, talk to him. He has never manifested as a Force Ghost. He cannot do it because half of him is not dead. The half that is her. And now that image anchored to the Force smiles at her. But it is not enough. 

"I always feel you. I know you are close to me. But it’s not enough for me, Ben. It’s not enough for me." 

She hasn’t heard his voice for a long time and when he talks to her, she can barely hold back tears. 

"I’ll keep waiting for you. You can do it too. I’ll wait for you where death is just an unmotivated fear."

She would like to protest. To tell him that it’s not right. But she knows that it would be useless. She offers her hands to him, deluding herself, as she does every time. But this time it’s different. This time he does the same and their fingers touch. It lasts a moment, then he disappears, dissolving in a rain of blue sparks, until only the darkness remains. But it can be enough until the next time, she thinks smiling as she walks to go back.


End file.
